Mini Kickin It Stories Within A Kickin It Story
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Hey everyone follow the gang on there adventures through a series of one or two shots as they find love, friends, enemies and get into trouble along the way
1. Science Project

_**HERE'S THE BEGINGING OF A NEW STORY ALL CONSISTED OF ONE SHOT OR TWO SHOTS. IT'S CALLED MINI KICKIN STORIES WITH IN A KICKIN IT STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY**_

_SCIENCE PROJECT _

_**KIM'S POV**_

"Quit it!" I yelled as Jerry poked the back of my neck for the 10th time.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" Mrs. Goldie our science teacher hollered.

"SORRY!" I snapped back. _**(NOT ON PURPOSE, JERRY POKED ME IN THE BACK OF THE NECK AGAIN)**_

"Excuse me…" she trailed off raising an eyebrow.

Just then Jerry poked me one more time.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed and jumped out of my seat to lunge at Jerry, but just when I was about to grab his collar someone wrapped their arms around my waist at the last possible second and held me firmly on their lap. I looked up to see Jack.

"Oh no you don't." he smirked.

"Let me go Jack." I hissed with tension oozing out, while thrashing around in his grip.

I looked up to see Jerry curled into a ball. When he realized I wasn't going anywhere he started to laugh.

"What's the matter Kimmy…" he said in a mocking baby tone. "Big strong Jack got his big strong grip on you… yes he does…yes he does." He ended his sentence while lightly tapping my nose.

"JACK LET ME GO!" I yelled while clawing at his bare arms.

Jack leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "The only reason Jerry is not of the ground right now is because I care about you enough not to let you get detention… I promise you can have him all you want at the dojo I wont hold you back." He grinned.

I stopped thrashing around and looked up at him in disbelief. I heard everything he said but one part caught my attention specifically.

"You care about me enough?" I asked him on what he meant by that.

"I-I Y-Yea I mean you're my friend a-a-and why would I want you to get detention when we need to practice for the tournament." He stuttered while releasing his hold on me to run his fingers through his hair.

"Oh." I said while my feelings came crashing down. "Thanks." I added.

"Kim may I please continue with what I was saying?" Mrs. Goldie asked tapping her fingers on her desk.

I just nodded and took my seat.

"Ok class as I was saying…" Mrs. Goldie said glaring at me. "For our next project is the Egg Drop, I need you to partner up then I will give you further instructions."

"Jack…Jack…Jack." I heard a bunch of girls ask coming up to him. Just then Lindsey pushed past them all.

"Jack will you be my science partner?" Lindsey asked batting her eyelashes and running her fingers down his arm.

"Sorry Lindsey I can't I'm already partnered up." Jack lied.

"With who." She scoffed.

"W-w-with Kim." He quickly stuttered out.

Lindsey turned to me and glared.

"Buh-bye Lindsey." I smiled.

She growled then smiled.

"Jerry…Will you be my partner?" Lindsey asked twirling her hair.

"WHOOOOO" was all Jerry said and took her hand.

"Everybody all partnered up?" Mrs. Goldie asked and we all nodded.

"Okay now your project is to find some sort of way to make your egg survive the 3 story drop out of this window or if I can get the principle to agree to it… the roof… everything you need to do or need to have to succeed is on this sheet of paper here… I'll pass these around to everybody now." She smiled.

When Jack and I got are paper we looked at the things we needed in order to make this work.

As I glanced at the sheet Jack began to read. "EGG DROP SCIENCE PROJECT… The egg drop is a classic science project that kids will love… Can you design a system that will protect an egg from a fall? Give it a try. Use items from around the house to build something that will prevent eggs from smashing all over the ground…" he finished the first paragraph. "CAN YOU PROTECT A FALLING EGG? What you will need. EGGS, PAPERTOWELS. Build you egg protectors from resources such as… PLASTIC STRAWS, POPSICLE STICKS, TAPE, GLUE, PLASTIC BAGS, BOXES, USED MATERIALS, PLASTIC CONTAINERS, WOOD, COTTONBALLS, PACKAGED PEANUTS, STYROFOAM, PARACHUTE AND MARKERS TO ADD SOME COLOR. THE AIM: your goal is simple design and build a system that will protect an egg from a 3 story drop. Eggs that smash or crack fail the test while eggs that survive without a scratch pass." He looked at me to make sure I was paying attention.

I was staring at his lips as he read but when he looked my way I quickly began to read the last part so he wouldn't say anything. "GETTING STARTED: you need to create something that can absorb the energy the egg gathers as it accelerates towards the ground. A hard surface will crack the egg so you have to think carefully about how you will protect it. Something that will cushion the egg at the end of its fall is a good place to start. You want the egg to decelerate slowly so it doesn't crack or smash all over the ground. You will need to run a few trials so have some eggs ready as guinea pigs. Those that don't survive will at least be comforted knowing they were smashed for a good cause. And if not you can always make scrambled eggs for dinner right?" I breathed out as I ended the sentence.

LINE BREAK:

_**JACK'S POV**_

I was at the dojo with Kim and we were working on our science project. It was a box made of plastic straws with cotton balls packaged peanuts and Styrofoam. We had a bunch of cotton balls glued to the egg and I mean a bunch only the top part of the egg was visible to show that it was indeed in there. We then stuffed it in a tight plastic straw crate lined with package peanuts and Styrofoam followed by a bigger airier crate; lastly we tied a parachute to it. Kim got the idea to color it the WASABI colors and I agreed. With our assignment complete we went to go change into our GI.

When I exited I saw our egg project smashed all over the blue matt.

"WHAT THE…" I screamed.

Just then Kim burst through the changing room door tying her GI shut.

"Jack what's…" AHHHH OUR EGG!" she shrieked.

"JERRY EXPLAIN… NOW!" I ordered.

"ok so check it I came in and no one was here then I saw this little thing sitting on the bench I didn't know what it was so I asked Rudy he didn't know either but thought it was a good idea to take it apart to find out…" Jerry began

"RUDY!" Kim hollered.

Rudy then peeked his head through the shutters of his office window. He had an innocent look on his face that said 'HEY GUYS WHAT YOU DOING'

Kim marched into his office and dragged him out.

"Rudy that was our science project." I tried to calmly say.

"Oh… HEHE oops." He lightly chuckled.

"IT TOOK ME AND JACK 2HRS TO MAKE!" Kim screamed annoyed that Rudy was not taking this seriously.

"Relax Kim lets just go back to my house and make another one we'll keep it at my house out of reach from these imbeciles." I said pointing to everyone.

"Hey… I'm not an imbecile" Milton pointed out.

Milton you have science class with us right?" Kim asked.

Milton nodded.

And you understand the project right? Kim drilled

Milton smiled and nodded proudly.

"And you were here when all this happened right?" implied

Again Milton nodded.

"So since you knew all of that and you STILL didn't stop them, that makes you an imbecile as well." Kim huffed.

Milton went to argue with her but thought that it might be better not to.

Before Kim could put anyone else down I pushed her out of the dojo.

As we walked to my house we made small talk about our friends and how even though they went the sharpest tool in the shed we still loved them.

"We should think of a new design." Kim suggested.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Cuz our last one failed."

"How?"

"It cracked." She stated

"Hey it has to survive a 3 story drop not be Rudy Jerry and Milton proof" I smirked.

I saw here smile and that made me happy.

"Thanks Jack you always know what to say."

"What can I say it's a gift." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

She hit my left bicep and I gently kicked her butt with my leg.

_THE NEXT WEEK! SCIENCE CLASS:_

_**KIM'S POV**_

Jack and I finished our project a week ahead of schedule so for the rest of the week we just hung out and chilled. Now we were standing outside watching everyone else fail the project. Jerry was hitting on Lindsey and surpisingly she wasn't pushing him away. We watched as Milton leaned out our science classroom window smiling proudly as he dropped his egg and watched it fall, but his smiled faded when he saw the egg smash as it collided with the blacktop. "GAHHHHHH!" I heard him shout. So far _**EVERYONE **_had failed

"Okay look like our last couple is Jack and Kim." Mrs. Goldie stated.

I blushed when she mentioned me and Jack as a 'couple'

I heard Jerry snicker behind me and saw Jack elbow him and look at him sternly.

Jack and I made our way inside and to our destination; we passed Milton in the hallway and asked if he wanted to join. He nodded and we all made our way to the classroom with our project in my hand.

Jack and I rebuilt it the same way we had before._** (PICTURE IN PROFILE TO GIVE YOU A ROUGH IDEA OF WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE… THE BOX IS THE SAME BUT IT'S STUFFED WITH OTHER THINGS INSIDE)**_

We stood by the window and looked down.

"Ready?" Jack asked looking at me confidently but I could see the worry in his brown eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded. I placed my arm out the window closed my eyes and let go of our contraption. The next thing I knew Jack had grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

I heard a roar of applause then Jack picked me up and twirled me around.

"KIM WE DID IT WE PASSED!" he yelled joyously.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded still holding my waist.

"What… how did you… I mean… I...GAHHHHH!" Milton growled upset then stormed out of the room.

Jack hugged me one more time before everyone else came piling into the room to congratulate us. (Not including Milton)

"Good Job you two for being the only people EVER in the history of Seaford high to pass this test." Mrs. Goldie smiled. "You guys are excused form doing homework for the rest of the year." She informed us next.

"Sweet." I yelled

"Awesome." Jack smirked.

Just then the bell rang telling everyone school was over and it was time to head home.

"Hey Kim instead of going to the Dojo you wanna go grab a bite over at circus burger?"

"Sure." I answered while biting my lower lip.

"Cool." He smiled.

After Jack and I got our books out of our locker we headed over to circus burger and had a amazing time.

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST STORY**_

_**P.S I HAVE AN IDEA FOR AN AMAZING IDEA BUT FIRST I NEED TO DO A TRUTH OR DARE SO SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS OF EITHER TRUTH OR DARES.**_


	2. The Movies

_**Hey readers FYI this is going to have some mild sexual tension scene in this one-shot you can skip it if you want.**_

_THE MOVIES_

_**JACK'S POV**_

I sat at Phil's with my friends we were deciding what we should do for fun today.

"Well what do you guys feel like doing?" I questioned.

"We could go shopping?" Kim suggested.

The rest of us groaned.

"Kim no one wants to go and help you look for _TOATALLY FAB_ outfits." I said doing my best girl impression.

"UGH I don't sound like that!" She hissed.

"Yes you do." I snickered.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "How do you figure?"

"Weeellll…" Milton began. "Yesterday while you and Grace were window shopping, we all specifically overheard you say 'OMG GRACE THAT OUTFIT IS UBER FAB DON'T YOU AGREE'."

The rest of us laughed until we saw Kim's face get red hot from anger.

"Any other idea's…" I quickly asked again before Kim could say anything.

"We could go to see a movie." Jerry recommended.

"What movie?" Milton asked. "Hopefully nothing scary or I'm out."

"What about _SECRET AGENT MOOSE 2_?" Jerry replied.

"No." Kim quickly retorted.

"What. Why not?" Jerry pouted.

"Because 1 and I'll say it again it's about a SECRET….AGENT….MOOSE and 2 we never saw the 1st one." She pointed out.

"Yes we did." Jerry protested.

"Actually chosen one your wrong." I smirked.

"There's a shocker." Kim stated bitterly and sarcastically.

"WHAT HOW!" Jerry yelled confused.

"GRRRR!" Kim growled from beside me.

"Jerry, remember a couple of years back when you, me, Eddie, Kim, Milton and Rudy tried to go to see the first one but Rudy bumped into the shou-lin warrior's car."

"Which was ALSO your fault." Kim said viscously through clenched teeth. "How can you ALWAYS be so irresponsible I mean come on all you ever do is…" Kim began.

"TH-TH-THANK YOU KIM!" I hollered trying to interrupt her.

"No." Jerry stated shaking his head.

This time we all groaned in annoyance.

"They let us stay when they thought you were the chosen one and we had to save Grand Master Po…" I continued with hand movements hoping to jog his memory.

No such luck Jerry still looked lost.

Finally I idea popped into my head.

"You got blown 100 feet back when you tried to extinguish the eternal flame by farting on it." I stated.

"JACK… That's Discus…" Kim started to say but I held my finger up and pointed at Jerry.

That's when I saw the gears in his head click together as he got it. Then the Jerry smile creped onto his face. See _'never say die-THE WASABI CODE'_

"OH YEA THAT WAS A GOOD ONE YO!" he replied bursting out laughing.

We all just couldn't help but laugh with him okay more of at him but still its Jerry.

"What?" he asked popping another falafel ball into his mouth.

"Nothing so what movie do you wanna see Milton?" I asked shaking my head from my hilarious best guy friend.

"How about Planets?" He suggested. "It's about astronauts that go look at planets in space shuttles. And they break down the gasses and what they consists of." He finished smiling excitedly.

"NO!" we all shouted.

"Why not?" He questioned clueless.

"That movie sounds lame yo." Jerry bluntly stated.

"Really?" Milton said suddenly sighing.

"No… That's a movie you should take Julie to see." Kim quickly added sincerely.

"Yea…I mean you both love astrology. I added point my fingers at him and moving them in an up and down motion.

" It did all start with chemistry that your 2 had for each other." Kim continued cackling and playing along.

I smirked a little as an idea came into mind that was too good to pass up.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed.

Everyone jumped but they also all did something different that made me burst out laughing for a brief second

Jerry curled into a ball and did his Columbian war chant.

Milton hid under the table

Kim would have fallen out of the booth but thanks to my _'NINJA REFLEXES'_ _AND THE FORCE OF HABIT TO WRAP MY ARMS AROUND HER WAIST WHEN JERRY SCREAMES I CANT HELP IT LIKE I SAID FORCE OF HABIT… SO MY HANDS GO FLYING OUT AROUND KIM'S STOMACH TO PULL HER INTO MY LAP TO HOLD HER BACK BEFORE SHE HIT JERRY _BUT INSTEAD OF SAVING JERRY I ACCTUALY WAS SAVING KIM.

_**KIM'S POV**_

"THAT'S IT" I heard Jack shout.

***JERRY SCREAMS***

I jumped and almost fell out of the booth from shock and laughter from watching the scene unfold in front of me.

Everyone was in the proper positions and ready for the wrath that follows the recent sentence. I smile wickedly until I felt myself slipping off the seat thanks to Milton scurrying around under the table. I swing my hand back and place it on the floor to stop my self from falling. As soon as my palm collided with something firm I planted it firmly and braced for impact but impact never came because soon Jack quickly but gently place his muscular arms behind my back and pulled up and onto his lap.

The minute we both realized our awkward position that felt so completely right every time I said the only thing that I could think of.

"Hey that's my line." I breathed out breathlessly.

"Sorry" he smirked the half smile thing that just drives me wild.

I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip. "Thanks for catching me." I replied blushing. I looked up at his face a little to see him blushing as well.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Jerry Milton and "PHIL?" I asked.

Jack jumped and I ended up on my butt anyway.

"Kim?" Jack questioned sounding unfazed by what just happened.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle DUMBER start laughing.

"JACK!" I growled.

"What do you wanna see?" he asked ignoring my harsh tone.

"Huh?" I asked not sure what he was talking about.

"What movie?" He replied.

"UM I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU SCREAMED MY LINE WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CATCH PHRASES MR HERO COMPLEX!" I challenged him.

"What?" he asked lost.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed

I went to go pounce on him but Jerry stopped me.

"WAIT… yo who's gonna protect Jack from Kim?"

Everyone looked at one another took a couple of steps back then booked it out the door leaving Jack and I alone in a empty falafel Phil's.

"So…" I said while getting up off the floor and taking a seat a crossed from Jack but the moment I sat down he sprang up quicker then a SPRINGING JELLYFISH.

_**JACK'S POV**_

An idea came to my thoughts just as Kim said "So…"

"Be Right Back." I quickly shouted as I got up and sprinted off.

I came back 10 minutes later with an apron tied around my waist and I was holding Phil's order ticket.

"Can I get you anything?" I smiled sweetly.

"You should know…" Kim began smiling "I didn't come here alone."

"Oh really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yea I'm here with a friends of mine…"

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Yea." She nodded.

"To bad." I fake pouted.

"But I'm free later…" she said from the bottom of her heart.

"Cool." I shrugged.

"You wanna hang out.? She asked.

"Can't I got plans already."

"What?" she wondered.

"I might be going out on a date soon." I suddenly blurted out.

"With who?" Kim asked sounding extremely jealous

"Well that's…" I started to say.

"WOW Jack you're still alive?" Milton smiled bursting through the door with Jerry Phil and now Rudy.

"Yea... Hey Rudy." I said waving.

"Jack why you dressed in the apron I use for when I'm in the shower with tootsie?" Phil questioned worriedly. "OH NO I FORGOT THAT TODAY IS GOAT BATHING SATERDAY… thanks Jack for offering to bath tootsie later." Phil smiled then ran into the kitchen yelling "TOOTSIE JACK OFFERED TO HAVE FUN SPLASH TIME WITH YOU… YOU WILL HAVE A NEW FRIEND TO DUB A RUB WITH IN FUN BIG SINK."

Everyone looked at me.

"Okay I am not doing that." I groaned pointing at the kitchen door.

"Oh come on Jack don't you want to have fun splash time with tootsie in the…" Kim began teasing me playfully in serious mild sweet high pitched tone.

"Seriously if you even think about finishing that sentence I WILL hurt you." I hissed interrupting her, putting extreme emphasis on will.

"You know Jack you really should stick to your own lines." Milton Butted in.

"Yea you don't really pull KIM off that well plus I bet you're scared to imitate her." Jerry added rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Whatever dude...I'm not of afraid of doing Kim, I totally could do Kim if I really wanted to… and if she'd let me." I added then I blushed realizing what I just said about DOING KIM *****_GOSH I HOPE NO ONE CAUGHT THAT_*****

There was a weird awkward silence. *****_CRAP THEY CAUGHT IT._***** after that I removed the apron I was wearing and walked out to get ready for the movie.

LINE BREAK

_**STILL JACK'S POV**_

I was all showered ad dressed. I was wearing a black Van halen shirt with purple lettering, purple skinny jeans and my black supras with purple Velcro. I had my hair the way I wanted it thanks to a ton of hairspray. I grabbed my skateboard and headed over to the movie theater. When I arrived I saw Kim there wearing a cute red cropped shirt with a white heart on it, underneath that was a white sparkling tank top, she had ripen blue jeans and matching white converse shoes. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had coated her lips with a light pink lip-gloss. She was looking stunning as always *****_WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING IT'S KIM… MY BEST FRIEND!_*****

"Hey you." I smiled.

"Hey Jack." She greeted sweetly.

"You look nice." I added doing my side smirk. She giggled and blushed.

"You too." She finally said returning a half smile of her own.

"So where is everyone?" I questioned glancing around.

"Jerry got grounded and Milton remembered that some science show was on so it's just us." She replied still smiling.

"Cool." I stated then grabbed her hand and we walked inside. "So what movie do you wanna see?" I politely asked.

"Um…" she began then stared at the limited selection. "How about we see…_'LOGAN'_ it has my favorite actor Leo Howard in it I just LOVE him, don't you?" **(HAHAHA LIKE WHAT I DID THERE?)** she questioned making sure I was okay with it.

"I'm not into dudes Kim." I joked even though I knew what she meant by love.

She hit my arm playfully. "Not like that." She hissed kindly.

"Eh he's okay I did like his work in _'G.I JOE RISE OF YOUNG COBRA'_." I admitted. "Other then that I guess he is an okay actor." I added.

"He's amazing I have all of his movies." She squeeled just like when she found out Ricky Weaver was coming to our school and she was going to meet him.

I approached the counter and asked for 2 tickets for '_LOGAN_'. Kim got upset when I paid for them and insisted on paying for the snacks but I beat her to it. She snatched the Skittles out of my hand and glared at me before stomping off to the theater room. I just chuckled silently to myself. I quickly caught up to Kim and we entered the dark theater room. We sat and joked while the boring previews showed. I kept making fun of Leo Howard just so I was able to see her glare at me with the look that could kill; it scared everybody else but me. After about 10 minutes of me dissing Leo the movie started. We sat in a comfortable silence and watched the story that began to unfold. In the middle of the movie Kim and I reached for the popcorn at the same time and touched hands. Even though it was dark I could still she the blush that was forming on her plump cheeks. I lightly chuckled and she rested her head on my shoulder while laughing as well. I laid my head on top of hers and we watched the rest of the movie in that position. When the credits started rolling we got up and exited the theater my arm around her. We walked silently back to her house where we said our goodbyes and I made my way back home.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE-SHOT NEXT ONE IS THE TRUTH OR DARE STORY WHERE THINGS START TO GET INTERESTING. FOLLOWED BY HEARTACHE AND A SUPRISING BIRTHDAY WISH. ALL THAT COMING UP IN LATER EPISODES. PLZ R&R THANX. **


	3. TRUTH OR DARE

**HEY EVERYONE HEE IS ANOTHER ONE-SHOT TO THE STORY MINI KICKING STORIES WITHIN A KICKIN IT STORY. **

**I HAD THIS ONE WRITTEN FOR A WHILE AND TRIED TO TYPE IT LIKE 4-6 TIMES BUT ALWAYS GOT INTERRUPTED AND IT WOULD ALWAYS DISAPEAR WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE IT SO I HAD SCREW IT AND PUT IT ON HOLD TILL NOW HOPE YOU ENJOY **

**SHOUT OUT TO JUMPROPE FOR THINKING OF THE VERY FIRST DARE.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**_JACK'S POV_**

The gang and I were at my house watching _Bobby Wasabi Nana was a ninja_. I wasn't paying attention I was thinking of date with Kim last night. Well it wasn't really a date I don't think everyone else just couldn't come.

"What should we do now?" Kim asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I noticed the credits were rolling. "It's only 6:30 pm." She added.

"We could go to the dojo and see what Rudy's up to." I suggest.

"Okay." They all agreed. And we set off to the Seaford Mall.

LINEBREAK

We all walking into the dojo to find Rudy sprawled out in the middle of the blue mat crying.

"What's wrong Rudy? Milton soothingly asked taking a seat by his friend as the rest of us stood in front of him.

"No one will play a game with me." He whined.

"What game?" Kim asked curiously.

"7 minutes in heaven." He confessed.

"I'll play with you Rudy." Jerry smiled.

We all looked at up with worried expressions.

"Um…I'll pass." Rudy said with disgust on his face now.

Jerry looked truly up set.

"How about we play truth or dare." Milton recommended.

"Okay." Rudy sniffled.

"Sounds like fun." I replied.

"I'm down." Kim answered beside me.

"THAT'S SWAG YO WHOOOOOOO!" Jerry screamed.

We all sat in a circle. I sat on Rudy's left Kim sat on my Right, Jerry sat on Kim's left and Milton sat on Rudy's right.

"Okay Milton truth or dare." Kim smiled sweetly.

"What why do I have to go first." He groaned.

"Because you picked the game." I explained.

"AH CHRISTMAS NUTS…. Fine truth." He answered.

"How far did you go with Julie?" Kim sang.

"Well…" Milton looked down and sighed. "I touched her boob once…" Milton began but we all cut him off.

"WHOOOO MILTON"S GOT GAME." Jerry shouted.

"That's awesome man." I stated.

"High-five Milton."Rudy said holding up his hand.

And well Kim she rolled her eyes.

"Well it was on accident does that count?" Milton questioned shyly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yea...LAUGHS….Milton…LAUGHS….It counts….LAUGHS." I said in between chuckles. I really didn't I just wanted to make him feel better and it worked.

He smiled proudly. "Jerry truth or dare." He then asked.

"Truth." Jerry answered still laughing.

"What are Mika's lips like?" Milton drilled.

"Yo there soft I could kiss them all day." Jerry grinned.

"Hmm." Milton hummed.

"Jack truth or dare." Jerry asked me.

"Dare." I smirked. I wanted to make things interesting and boy did I.

"Kim you a girl right?" Jerry asked truth unsure.

"Umm…Yea last time I checked." She replied annoyed.

"Okay well you have Jack have to change clothes even the underwear… oh and shoes too I'll give you further instructions after that.

"W-What." I stutter. "Okay." I say getting up and walking to the boys changing room. I remove my outfit and put on my GI. I can't believe I'm but naked under here. I do not like this dare already and there's more. I walk and Kim does the same we hand each other our clothes and go back into the changing rooms.

I remove the GI and pick up Kim's bra it's a weird kind of fabric and its black and white zebra print I hook it together and pull it over my shoulders. Then I grab her matching undies JERRY I OFICALLY HATE YOU. After the undergarments are on and as comfortable as a guy could get in booty shorts. I take her long sleeve navy blue shirt with a white heart on the left boob…well in my case peck and put it on over my head and pulled it down. It was extremely tight I could barely move my arms to get her black skin tight jean shorts on that stopped at my butt-cheek pushing everything further up into my crotch. When I was done I slide on her white high heel pumps… I couldn't fit my whole foot in there because I wear size 13 and she's like a 7 maybe an 8. I go to exit when I catch myself in the mirror.

"Jack you coming out." I hear a voice on the other side. It was Kim.

"NO!" I shout. "I look ridiculous." I added.

"Jack come on you have to it's a Dare." She huffed.

I sighed she was right and if it wasn't for the WASABI CODE I would have said screw the dare.

I walked out leaving every part of my dignity in the back in the changing room. I looked up and saw Kim and I admit she looked sexy in my red v-neck t-shirt black skinny jeans and my black and red Supras.

Everyone exploded with laughter.

"Yea…yea…real funny what's the rest of the dare?" I growled.

"What's the matter Jacquelyn you don't like my outfit." She asked in a high pitched voice (LIKE SHE DID IN BREAKING BOARDS WHEN SHE WORE THE CANDY STRIPPER OUTFIT.)

"On you yes on me no there squeezing my MAN PARTS." I confess.

That made everyone laugh harder.

"Okay so Jacquelyn …" Jerry began but when he said Jacquelyn I shot him the death glare. COUGH "I mean so Jack has to run down the main strip of the mall yelling…." He said what I had to say and I agreed.

"Fine." I hissed.

I ran out of the dojo (well tried to run but my foot wasn't all the way in the shoe so I can't tripping plus I was in heals… man how do girls wear these things.) with all my friends following behind me.

"COME BACK HERE FLYING CARROT COME BE BAKED INTO A LOVELY CARROT CAKE!" I shout over and over as I stumble/trip/run.

Finally we get back to the dojo. "SWITCH NOW!" Was all I say to everybody and walk to the changing room again with Kim behind me; we changed back into our normal clothes.

As I walk out I hear my voice screaming "COME BACK HERE FLYING CARROT COME BE BAKED INTO A LOVELY CARROT CAKE!"

"YOU RECORDED IT." I hollered very pissed.

"NO…" Jerry quickly stated. "Kim did." He added.

"Crap." I mumbled to myself. I can't be mad at Kim. Truth be told I probably would done the same thing.

"Alright Rudy truth or dare." I asked him.

"Truth." He smiled. As Kim out and joined us again

"How far did you and Mrs. Applebaum go?" I didn't really want to know but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Weeelllll…. She let me stick her worm in her apple. He grinned.

We all got a disgusted look on our face… well except for Jerry he look lost and confused as always.

"GAHHH!" Milton yelled covering his ears.

"Ewww Gross." I exclaimed.

"I'm never eating apples again." Kim complained.

"Because she dumped me this worm won't either." Rudy whined.

"RUDY!" Kim Milton and I all screamed in shock from what our SENSEI just said.

"JERRY!" Jerry yelled.

We all looked at him annoyed.

"What I wanted to be a part of it too… what'd I'd miss?" Jerry asked.

We just shook our heads and rolled our eyes.

"Rudy and Mrs. Applebaum had sex once or twice, but since she dumped him he won't get to have sex with her anymore." Kim explained to our clueless friend.

"Oh…what does that have to do with apples?" Jerry asked.

"It…Never mind." Kim began but decided to give up.

"Kim truth or dare?" Rudy questioned changing the subject.

"Dare." Kim smiled.

"I dare you to Kiss Jack." Rudy grinned evilly.

"Okay." She replied nonchalantly, and before I know it she lips were on mine. I felt a mini firework go off in my mind. The reason I say mini is because as soon as her lips met mine they were gone twice as fast. I didn't even have time to respond.

**_KIM'S POV_**

"Kim truth or dare?" Rudy asked me.

"Dare." I answer not worried, Rudy never thinks of good dares.

"I dare you to Kiss Jack." He smiled.

What. I thought darn you Rudy. I knew I should have picked truth. "Okay." I said calmly but inside I was freaking out. I secretly loved Jack and wanted to kiss him since he first caught my apple 3 years ago. I confidently leaned in and pecked him on the lips quickly. "There." I smiled triumphantly doing a tiny dance in my head.

"That's not what I meant." Rudy Whined.

"I kissed Jack fair and square I gloated.

"UHHHH FINE!" Rudy groaned throwing his head back.

"Rudy truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He sighed knowing he had to pick it.

I grinned widely he was going to pay for making me kiss Jack in front of everyone, but not to bad because I have always wanted to but was to scared to.

"I dare you to go over to Phil's and ask him if he would marry you and tootsie." I announced proudly.

Everyone laugh and gave me high five's.

"Okay…Come on guys lets get this over with." He huffed.

We all got up and followed him out the dojo and to Falafel Phil's.

"Hey Phil." Rudy greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Rudy…Guys…Kimz, what can I do for you?" Phil responded from behind the counter.

"I have a favor to ask you." Rudy began.

"Yes." Phil said picking up a spray bottle and towel then started cleaning his restaurant.

"Well you see over the years I have come to get to know your goat tootsie." He began unhappily.

"Yes she loves you which is why she always leaves you her muflafla." Phil smiled.

"Right…" Rudy said annoyed by the fact that she does. "Well I was wondering since I love her back just as much. I was hoping you would let me marry her… not just marry her but you could be the one to marry us." Rudy sighed pushing out a weird chuckle.

"You want to marry tootsie?" Phil asked puzzled.

Rudy just stood there so I elbowed him in the ribs. And he nodded; thankfully Phil didn't notice my gesture.

"TOOTSIE WE FINALY FOUND WONDER HUSBAND FOR YOU." Phil called over his shoulder.

He then heard her bleat from the kitchen.

"I'll get her ready for the ceremony." Phil smiled then turned around and walked through the big red double doors that led to kitchen.

**_JACK'S POV_**

"Let's go before he gets back." Rudy said pushing us out of the falafel joint.

We reentered the dojo and sat back on the mat's in the same position.

"Jack truth or dare?" Rudy asks.

"Truth" I smiled.

"Why did you move to Seaford." he questioned.

It dawned on my that in the 3 years that I have been here no one knows why I moved. "My family inherited my grandfather's house/mansion." I simply explained.

"WHAT HE'S DEAD!" Rudy shouted on the verge of tears.

"No..." I shook my head. "He gave it to us after our other one burned down." I replied holding back the tears from the memory that came flooding back. "Jerry truth or dare?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

Jerry sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to let Kim use you as a karate dummy for 5 minutes and Kim don't hold back." I instructed.

"Kay." she grinned happily.

Jerry whimpered and reluctantly stood up.

Kim and Jerry bowed then right off the bat Kim did a spinning back kick to his ribs, followed by a punch to the gut and a flying dragon kick to his chest. She continued to wail on him just as hard for the remaining 4:30 seconds. Jerry crying the entire time. When I finally called time. Kim skipped over to me sweetly after she flipped Jerry onto his back.

"Your turn Jerry." she cooed innocently.

Jerry groaned and Milton laughed.

"Milton truth or dare." Jerry scowled.

"Truth." Milton smiled.

Jerry whipped his head around. "WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU PICKED TRUTH LAST TIME...JACK!" Jerry screamed/whined like a baby.

"You know the rules Milton... if you choose dare last time you have to pick truth if you picked truth last time you have to choose dare." I sighed. I had to explain this to either Rudy Milton or Jerry at least once or twice every time we played this game.

"GAHHH...dare" He exclaimed.

"I dare you to have Jack do his best karate moves on you for 5 minutes, and Jack give him hell." Jerry said sticking his tongue out at Milton.

"AH CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton huffed as he got up.

I beat up on Milton just as bad as Kim did with Jerry. Pretty soon they were both on the ground curled up into the fetal position on the mat.

"Kim truth or dare?" Milton groaned.

"Truth." she answered heavenly.

"What is your biggest regret?" Milton asked intrigued.

Kim looked down and bit her lip. ***man she's so cute when she does that WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING SHE'S KIM MY BEST FRIEND!***

"Not telling the guy I have a crush on that I love him." she shyly confessed.

"Who's that?" Milton pushed.

"HEY ONE TRUTH AT A TIME!" she quickly snapped back. "Rudy truth or dare?" she questioned changing the topic.

"Truth." he said gratefully.

"Why did you and Miss. Applebaum break up?" Kim wondered.

"Because I forgot her birthday...AGAIN!" he groaned the last part while throwing his head back and rolling his eyes.

We all looked at our clueless Sensei.

I could see a mischievous grin form on Rudy's face.

Uh-oh I thought. Rudy has a plan and it's his turn.

"Kim truth or dare?" Rudy asked sweetly.

"Dare." she replied clueless to Rudy's previous grin. Guess I was the only one who caught it.

I dare yo to make-out with Jack for a full 5 minutes." he announced excitedly while bouncing up and down. The rest of the guys smiled stupidly.

***man I love you Rudy...not like that***

"Um... okay." she said nervously and started to lean in.

The moment our lips met I felt the embers of the coals that were lit for her burst into a full out fire that burned/warmed my entire inner core. Our lips were molding together perfectly. I felt our souls connecting on a deeper level with each movement we made. Her hands went around my neck and her fingers entangled themselves in my shaggy brunette hair. With out thinking my hands went to her waist and found that her curves fit perfectly in my palms. She then slipped her tongue into my mouth and I felt my self getting aroused. Part of me wanted the 5 minutes to be over so I could leave but 97% of me wanted more. ***okay I have got to find a sweet way to ask her out* **but then a thought occurred to me ***what if she doesn't like me back, I mean she's only making out with me because it's a dare.* **My thoughts were interrupted by Rudy calling time.

**_KIM'S POV_**

"I dare you to make-out with Jack for a full 5 minutes." Rudy grinned.

***curse you Rudy*** I huffed to myself "um...okay." I spoke unsurely.

I slowly leaned in and started to kiss Jack the way I had always dreamed of doing. The second our lips collided I felt the flame inside me that burned for him ignite 100 times stronger. It completely engulfed me numbing all my senses. My arms snaked around his neck and I twisted my fingers in his brunette mane. As soon as I did that his hands seized my hips and grabbed them roughly yet gently at the same time and pulled me closer to him. I was almost on his lap. To both of our surprises I slid my tongue into his mouth exploring every crevasse. I didn't know when or if I would be doing this again I took advantage of it. With each second the sparks burned. I felt my self getting hotter and more turned on as our body, mind and soul became one. I felt him pull away and realized Rudy had called time. I pulled away reluctantly might I add while blushing. I saw Jack look at the clock on the wall.

"Well would you look at the time. I've got to go see ya." he said then hurried out the door.

I sat there frozen staring at the door. The guys had wide smirks on their faces making them look ridiculously goofy. As I got up and walked out I though to myself** *BEST GAME OF TUTH AND DARE...EVER!***


End file.
